A distributed database may include multiple services and components that contribute to a unified, transaction consistent data set. While the multiple services of the database system may contribute to a system that can provide a number of different functions and capabilities, management of the services may, at times become unwieldy and/or costly. In some regards, and administrator of the databases system may want to remove some of the services of the database system. While a service may be stopped or shut down in some prior system configurations, there may be issues related to, for example, recovery of the database system that fully accounts for the removal of a service. In some aspects, the database system may restore the database system to an initial state that included the service removed post-startup. In some instances, a removal of a service after a last savepoint in time may not be fully, accurately, or efficiently captured and reflected in a recovery mechanism or process of the databases system.
In some contexts, such as a distributed database system, a desire may exist to remove a service of the operational database system by a user of the system.